Revenge of the Chameleon
by blort
Summary: Nineties TAS. The Chameleon is tired of Spider-Man foiling his plans and ruining his life. It's time for him to turn the tables.


Author's Note: Takes place after the end of the series. Assumes Peter eventually found Mary Jane and pretends that Unlimited never happened.

**Chapter 1: Chameleon's Plot**

"We have received updates about the robbery attempt at First National. Reports indicate that it was broken up by Spider-Man, who--"

*click*

"...yeah, I seen 'im. The wallcrawler put a boot to those thugs. Don't know why the Bugle's always callin' him a menace."

*click*

The television was shut off, a grim, stoic man reaching over to grab a copy of the Daily Bugle. He took one glance at the front page and then tossed the paper in disgust. "Spider-Man Shocks Shocker Into Submission" the headline had displayed, much to the man's shock. Usually the Bugle was good, if for nothing else, than to reaffirm his stance on Spider-Man.

Spider-Man.

Spider-Man, Spider-Man, SPIDER-MAN!

Cursing the wallcrawler, the man stepped over towards a mirror, the dim light of the room illuminating his face. A face that was chalk white. A face that was notable for it's features... or rather, it's lack of them. It was a face that belonged to the international terrorist and spy known as the Chameleon.

The Chameleon continued cursing the hero in his mind. That arachnid buffoon had foiled his plans far too often. From his attempts to assassinate foreign diplomats to attempting to frame Peter Parker for treason to his trying to help his step-father the Red Skull, Spider-Man was always there.

And so the Chameleon sat in a dim, small apartment in New York City. Could he afford better? Possibly. But a place like this was innocuous, inconspicuous. It blended into the crowd of other apartments, just like Chameleon liked it. It was from here that a plot was beginning to form. A plot that would get Spider-Man out of his hair once and for all.

It would all begin with that Parker kid. He had studied him for weeks now, knowing his friends, his routines, his friends' routines... everything. Parker was a friend of Spider-Man and striking at him first would be a great way to draw him the webhead out.

**************

Debra Whitman walked over to her locker inside the science building of ESU, about ready to remove her white labcoat. She mused over the events of the last few hours, having made progress on creating a complex chemical reaction that was sure to get her the top grade in the class. Peter Parker had been helping her but he suddenly remembered that something important had come up. Something about his aunt. Oh well, the fact she was getting just as far on her own was a nice boost to her ego.

As she was lost in thought, however, she was overcome by a bright flash. Surprised, she turned to see a young Asian man with a weird-looking camera pointed towards her. "What on earth do you think you're doing?!" asked Debra, an incredulous tone to her voice. "I swear, if you're some kind of sick peeping tom..."

"No, no! I swear!" the man said waving his arms, "My name's Peter. Peter Chang." he said walking towards Debra, "I'm a photographer. The school hired me to take some pictures of students and campus life for a new brochure. Honest."

"So you weren't looking at me, then?" Debra asked, removing her coat and placing her coat inside the locker.

"No, not specifically." Peter replied, shaking his head. "If you thought I was up to no good, then I'm sorry for worrying you."

Debra just gave him a quick smile and shook her head. "No, I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have just assumed. You know what they say about that and all."

"I understand." Peter said, "But if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna try and get a few more shots before calling it a night."

Walking away, Peter Chang continued to look around the building. Specifically, he was looking for one person: Peter Parker. He knew that Parker hung around this building a lot so he was sure he would be able to catch him. After a few minutes, he headed back towards the lockers when he heard a door open. Looking around the corner, he saw Parker step through the front door.

Ducking into one of the darkened labs, Peter placed a hand on his belt causing a flash of light and his body to reform. In an instant Peter Chang was no longer standing there, instead it was the blond haired, bespectacled form of Debra Whitman.

Debra, hearing footsteps, exited the lab with a smirk and ran into Parker... literally.

"What the--!?" Peter exclaimed as he noticed the girl that had fallen to the ground. "Oh, Debra! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"No, no it's my mistake." Debra replied, straightening her glasses and brushing herself off. "I heard someone coming in and, well, being a girl in New York at this time of night you can't be too careful."

"Listen Debra, I'm sorry about running off like that." Peter apologized, "It's just that I completely forgot I was supposed to get Aunt May's medicine and--"

"Peter, don't worry about it. It's fine." replied Debra with a smile, "Although you can make it up to me by taking me out for a little coffee. It's chilly out and I forgot my coat at home so I'll need SOMETHING besides this lab coat to warm me up."

"And I suppose you're not going to stop pestering me about it until I do." Peter said, "Alright then, let's go."

************

It was a short time later and the duo of Peter Parker and Debra Whitman were sitting inside a local coffee shop, The Daily Grind, and conversing.

"So how did things go after I left?" asked Peter. "You know, on that new chemical reaction?"

"Oh, uh, well good I suppose." Debra answered, looking a little surprised. "I was kind of... in a zone though. Kind of like my brain was on autopilot so I couldn't tell you what exactly I was doing."

"That's a shock." Peter replied with a laugh, "When you dive into something, it's like you're off in your own world."

Peter failed to notice a small sigh of relief from Debra before she spoke. "You know, I was wondering Peter. How DO you get all of those great shots of Spider-Man?"

"Whoa! What brought that on?" Peter asked, a surprised look on his face.

"Face it," Debra continued with a smirk, "I know you weren't getting medicine for your aunt. You were really out snapping pictures of Spider-Man, weren't you?"

"You got me." Peter answered, relaxing a bit. "I just didn't want to worry you by letting you think I was in some kind of danger. Getting those shots can be quite... intense."

"And yet you're always in the right place at the right time." Debra stated. "You know, I heard that you were good friends with him and that he tips you off."

"It's... not like that." replied Peter, trying to think of an excuse, "Yeah he's... my friend, but it's not like I've got a Spider-Watch or something that he contacts me with. Just call it journalistic instinct."

Debra smiled, a bit of a flirtatious one Peter thought. "Well, since you're friends with him, think you could introduce me? It'd be nice to meet the man under the mask sometime."

Peter just shook his head. "Debra, I don't think that'd--" he stopped, his Spider-Sense going off. Looking outside, he saw the Shocker attempting to rob an armored truck. The rest of the coffee shop seemed to notice too as some crowded to the windows, some panicked. "Uh, sorry Debra. I think I'm gonna have to cut this short. I have a feeling Spidey's about to show up any minute now and I want to get some good shots."

"But Peter--!" it was too late, though, as he was already up and heading towards the door. Debra, not about to let him get away jumped up and ran after him. As she left the shop, something in an alley next to it caught her eye: It was Spider-Man, only without his mask!

Standing against the wall, she leaned over to take a peak and what she saw surprised her. Putting on the Spider-Man mask was none other than Peter Parker! Shocked, and not wanting to get noticed, she decided to run.

A couple of minutes later, she entered the dimly lit apartment, locking the door behind her. She headed towards the bathroom and leaned over the sink, panting a bit in an attempt to catch her breath. After doing so, she looked up into the mirror, her face twisted into an uncharacteristically cold, evil sneer.

"Looks like going after Parker turned out to be the right move after all." Debra stated, her voice full of arrogance and malice. "So he'ss Spider-Man... looks like I'll get some good use out of this geek and the rest of his friends." With a laugh, she walked out of the bathroom, removing her lab coat, "You may have made my life tough, Parker, but the Chameleon is about to make yours is about to get even worse!"

**End Chapter 1**


End file.
